


Hours in the Night

by Slough



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slough/pseuds/Slough
Summary: Things are getting back to normel or as normal as it can be for the undead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, have been reading alot of fic's for Vampyr and it has inspired me to do somthing for my self. This is the first time I have done anythng like this, so hopfully it won't be to bad.
> 
> Also, I don't have a proofreder and I'm dyslexia. I'm doing most of this using grammarly, so it get most spelling/gramer but not everything. So please be pationt with me.
> 
> Anyway, move tags and so on will be added as I go along.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :3

Walking through the streets of London after the horror of the disaster was like seeing the world in shades of gray. Life would get better for most now the epidemic had ended but for some, their lives had been changed irreversibly. Mothers, fathers, Children killed for a man's curiosity. A man who has been given a second chance. One can only hope that mistake will not be made again.

 

Working at Pembrook had become Reid's only constant over the weeks after the death's of Harriet Jones and William Marshal, Elisabeth had decided to stay in her home in Scotland, for a time. Until she felt she had the power to face the place she called home once again. In the end, Raid thought it was for the best for the moment. Let the city recover and then have her ladyship return. Maybe then he will of designed a cure for the infliction Elisabeth carries.

 

Reid can find a cure and then Elisabeth can return. Maybe even return before then.

 

"Can you tell me why you're still working at this hour, Jonathan?" Edger's voice rang out over the quiet in Reid's office. "The sun will be up soon"

 

"Edger? How long have you been there"

 

"I have been calling your name for the last 10 mins, you need to go to sleep! Promise me you will take tomorrow off?"

 

'Why? I'm fine" Shaking his head Reid turn to face his colleague.

 

"You are not, you have not left the hospital sines you returned from that ill-fated night. The hospital will be fine for the one time you are away, what would Lady Ashbury say if she knew you were doing this to your self!"

 

This was not the first time this has been said, Reid was working himself to an early grave, again.  He wished so much to find a cure for Elisabeth, she had done so much for him.

 

Reid glared down at his hands "Do not bring Elisabeth into this, she deserves better"

 

"Please, I can understand why you do this but this can't be the only thing you do!" Edger sighed "I need you at your best, the hospital needs you at your best, Lady..."

 

"Fine, tomorrow I will take a brack"

 

"Good as I have already had Docter Tippets and Docter Ackroyd take your round" 

 

Reis frowned " You did?"

 

"Yes! We can make it without you for one night"

 

"If you insisted then, I will... Have tomorrow off then, as you say"

 

With that Edger left, closing the door behind him. Reid was not happy with the turn of events but he had been working more than was humanly possible, even for a man in the position. Night after night, seeing to his tasks at the hospital, then looking into any possible way to help Elisabeth.

 

Yes, a brack would be welcome. After all, he and Elisabeth have eternity to find the cure, why not take some time off.

 

Having time off has always been a novelty to Reid when serving in the field there was never time to have a moment to your self and when coming home everything happened so fast. 

 

Edger said he was not allowed to do his rounds at the hospital but he didn't anything about visiting the other people outside. Sean could do with a visit, it had been some time sins he had seen the man. 

Even with his cold demeanor toward Reid he was still civil and accepted his help when offered.

 

Reid could start to see the sun come through the cracks in the bored over the windows. Time for bed, tomorrow will be a new night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little longer then the last chapter :)  
> Let me know what you think!

Finding Sean was never a hard thing to do, Reid could almost always guaranty that the Sad Saint would be tending to his flock in the docks. Getting to the location was a simple task of going these the main part of the docks, past the Turquoise Turtle and then through some abandoned warehouse.

As predicted Reid did in fact fine Sean at the old warehouse on the other side of the docks. There were not as many ills as last time, which in Reid's mind was a good thing. There were still a couple of people who he could see where bedridden but most were on the feet with coughs or fatigue. This was a good sign.

Sean was found in his office space just to one side of the old warehouse "And what do I own the pleasure, Docter" After drinking Reid blood all those nights ago Sean no longer had the urge to eat the flesh of the dead but it had made their relationship somewhat strand.

"Sean, how are you?"

"As can be expected, the ill are getting better. My flock is recovering and the docks have been a lot more hospitable place with the epidemic no longer an issue" 

Reid smiled "Good, I'm glad"

"It that really the reason you are here?" 

"Yes" Reid frown at the man "Should there be another reason?"

"Then you have not heard?" A grimace cross Sean's face "There have been some odd rumors, I thought you would of hear by now" Sean move to sit at the small dining table in the corner of the room, ushering Reid to take a set. 

Sitting down Reid lean into where the other man sat "What has happened that has you on edge? I know we are maybe not on the best of terms but if you need help all you need to do is ask"

Clucking his tung Sean lean back and rolled his eyes "That may be as true but if I needed your help I would ask, I know that know, I'm not as blind to try and drag my flock in to a hold I would not be able to get them out of" Sighing again Sean lean in "There have been roomers of a figure dress in foreigners cloths, they have been spotted at night from what I have heard. The people who have seen the figure here have said when they have tried to get close the figure they just disappeared. Take Lottie, Miss Paxton for instance, she has seen the figure and called out to them, asking if they need help. Only for them to disappear right in front of her"

"A vamper maybe?"

"It could be but why now, the city is getting better from the plage, there are less dead and even less ill" Sean shook his head "Most vampires would attack, just leave like a normal person or even not been seen in the first places!"

Reid leaned back in his chair "Did Miss Paxton say anything else?"

"Only that when the figure disappeared she felt very tired if you wish to talk to Miss Cox's she is here tonight helping out with the remainder of the ill"

"Thank you, I will have a look into this and talk to Miss Paxton" 

Reid moved to leave before getting out of reach a hand came around his wrist "I know we do not see eye to eye if only for what was done, but I trust you, Reid. If I hear anything else I will let you know" With a nod of his head Sean let go of Reid's arm.

Miss Lottie Paxton was found outside the building tending to supplies in one of the makeshift tents. "Miss Paxton? May I have a word?"

Lottie jumped dropping the gauze she had in her hand "Docter Reid you made me jump, I did not hear you" She laughed nervously "Your so quiet on your feet'

"My apologist, I didn't mean to make you jump" Bending down Reid picked up the gauze, passing it to Lottie.

"Oh, thank you" There was a delay before Lollie put the gauze back in the box.

"Are you alright? Sean has said you have seen someone disappear"

"Yes, it's silly really" There was a hint of a smile before it vanished into a frown "I was walking back from visiting the memorial when up ahead there was this person dressed in white and red, their clothes were odd. They had something over there face as well. I thought maybe they were a lost, a foreigner" 

This time it was Reid's turn to frown "Can you tell me anything else? Did they approach you?"

"No, it was the oddest thing. I called out to them, I asked if they were lost but I didn't get a response. They just stud there, still as a statue, when I blinked they had disappeared. I felt ever so tried after, I almost didn't make it back here"

"I see, is nothing else you can think of?"

"Hmm, I didn't feel scared at the time like I had all the time in the world to just stand there" Lottie pursed "It frightens me that I could have been standing there of hours and not known"

"Thank you, Miss Paxton"

There has to be a reason why this has started now, Reid only hoped it was not another disaster in the making. Heading back to Pembroke seemed like a good place to start of the moment, maybe Edgar would have an idea of what this being could be. 

Getting back to back to the hospital didn't take long, Reid misted up to the half used balcony to his privet room and when though to the hallway on the other side, closing the door behind him. Reid walked through the silent corridor, the only sounds from the coming from the lower floor.

Edger's office was located in the center of the second floor. It was easily one of the biggest rooms in the hole building. Reid knocked, without waiting for a reply he entered the office. Edger was at his desk, reading through some papers.

Without looking up Edger motioned for Reid to come further in "I thought I told you to take the night off, you may be my sigher but that does not mean I will not take things into my own hands"

"I appreciate your insistence to have me rest but I did go out for a time, I when to go see Sean as promised"

"You did?" Edger looked up, a smile on his face "And how is the Sade Saint, well I hope?"

"You could say that he had some increasing news"

"Oh, and what would that be?" 

Reids sighed "Miss Paxton had seen a person in white when coming back from the memorial. Sean thought I had come to ask him about it" pausing he moved to sit on the edge of the desk "Apparently the figure just stud there, not moving. She thought it was a foreigner, called out to them but there was no reaction. Next thing she knew they have disappeared and afterward she felt very tried"

"Hmmm... There are other beings that can put people in trance but most of the ones I have any knowledge about would kill the victim not let them go" Edger got up, moving to one of the books of shelves that lined the wall "I don't think I have anything here that would help, I can, however, see if any of the scrollers have any more information"

"Please if you can, for the time being, I going to see if I can find anything else out" 

With that Reid left, if there was another being running wield in steers at night he was determined to find out what they had planned. Reid was not going to let it turn in to another disaster or anything close that, this city had suffered too much already, with the war and the epidemic.

There where only two other people Reid could think of that may have some information Usher Talltree and Geoffrey McCullum, Talltree would be the safer bet in only because he was less likely to and kill on site.

After there fight at the top of the hospital Reid had left McCullum, human and still breathing. He had no interest in taking the mans free will away, even if it would have been poetic justice. Sean, on the other hand, things could have gone very wrong if he had let the man stay as he was before making him take his blood. Their relationship may be on tender hucks, but Reid felt there was a possibility for it to mend.

Leaving though his office on to the main street, Reid decided to find Usher, gather as much information as possible then go looking for the threat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, hopfuly the next one will be longer.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
